Betrayal
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: In this story, Skye is the one who betrayed the team and was caught. Now she has to pay for it, but is she hiding some things?
1. Deal or No Deal?

**AN: I don't own Agents of Shield!**

* * *

Skye's POV

The same old blaring sound was heard again at noon. It always did for meas. The blaring sound was my cue to stand up and put my hands through the bars.

It was lunch time and it was the same meal as always, some watery potatoes, baked beans, hot dogs and a glass of water.

I sat at the same table everyday and I ate within 5 minutes and then stood against the wall. That was my everyday lunchtime routine, but today was different. Today I wasn't alone at my table. When I got there, there was an all too familiar face sitting there too. I sat down in front of Coulson and just stared.

"You able to speak?" He asked irritably.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good. I was wondering considering you were just staring at me."

"I'm usually alone here, I didn't ever expect to see you here. Like ever." I was pushing my mashed potatoes around.

"Really? I wonder why." He said sarcastically.

"Okay I deserved that." I stopped pushing my food around. I lost my appetite.

"I'm here to offer you a deal." He folded his hands.

"What deal?" I became interested, more than I already was.

"A deal that could get you out of here."

"Why would you want to do that?" Why would anyone really. Especially him. I betrayed him and everyone else on the team and at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I know about the chip."

"How?" There was a chip that Garret implanted in my head. It made me be loyal to him. I have no idea how he did it, but he did. They said what I did wasn't completely my fault, but I still had to stay in prison for 2-3 years.

"I have connections. Now I can tell you the deal or I can walk out of here and you spend the rest of your years here alone.

I waited a minute. I don't know why, but I did.

" What's the deal?" I finally said.

"It has been a year and half. I'm the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The team is doing what they want to."

"Really? I figured you guys would have stuck together." I was actually surprised.

"Just listen." he said.

I nodded.

"Part of what you did was not your fault. I don't think that 2-3 years is fair. So with that said you can either come back to S.H.I.E.L.D under heavy security or you can be a civilian. Your pick."


	2. Where Are They Now?

**AN: Please review! Let me know if I need to change something. Any tips on how to make the story better are appreciated! Thanks!**

* * *

Skye's POV

"I want to know where they are."

"You have no room to request at the moment." Coulson stated firmly. He wasn't too happy

"Please." I pleaded.

"Then you have to make the decision."

"I promise."

"Don't make promises. You're not very good at keeping them." He glared. Okay I also deserved that.

I just nodded and looked at the ground.

" May is executive co-director, FitzSimmons own FitzSimmons Industries in Scotland which specializes in animals, mostly monkeys. They are our top scientists, they don't go on missions though. We send them what we need and they get it done and send it back. That come and visit us sometimes. Ward and Trip are our top specialists. They are partners and best friends now."

"Wow."

"Every time you are brought up though, they seem to change the subject. I always ask them if they want to know what became of you, but they just bypass it. Not to hurt your feelings or anything."

"Thanks."

"Now I believe you have a promise to fulfill."

"Right." I said. I thought about it.

"Civilian."

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes. I'm not hurting anyone anymore. He made me do that and I hate it."

"Now you do"

"No offense and I may not have room to talk, but you have no idea what I went through with him."

"Tell me then."

"You'll think I'm playing 'Oh woe is me.'"

"Try me."

"You always said that you would do anything for family." I started.

"And..."

"So will I."

"Garret is not your family."

"Look in my file."

"I did."

"If you look deeper you will realize that Garret is my dad." That got him. His eyes went wide and I think I know what he will be doing when he gets home.

"Huh?"

"Yes. It was just him and I though. he killed my Mom when I was 4. That's why I always wore that necklace and ring."

"Were they your Mom's?"

"The ring was. It was her wedding band. She gave me the necklace before the day she died. My dad went after shield, because he was the first deathlok and he said that it made him go crazy and kill her."

"Skye I'm sorry."

"I don't want pity. When can I get out of here?"

"Now."


	3. New Life

**AN: So here Chapter 3! Thanks to you guys who followed! Review and favorite!**

* * *

It's been two years. Skye changed her name from Skye Garret to Taylor Mark. She is engaged to Tyler Mone. She's going to become a cop. She's just a year away from the Police Academy everyone knows that and everyone is excited for her, but what they don't know is that she has a secret identity. She has something that she is hiding. S.H.I.E.L.D can't know. If they found out it was her, they would freak and think she's trying to take them down...again.

It was a Friday. Skye was getting ready for class, which was at 8 that night, and she was waiting for Tyler to get home.

"Babe! I'm home!" Tyler yelled coming in the door and throwing his keys on the stand in the hallway.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Tyler gave her a kiss.

"Getting ready for your class tonight?"

"Yeah. I don't have much to do. Just grab my sweatshirt." Taylor said looking around for her sweatshirt.

"Here take mine." He said taking his sweatshirt off. He just got back from his college class. He's a senior at the University of Rhode Island and she's a sophomore.

"Awe thanks."

"I'll see you later!" She gave him a quick kiss and ran out the door.

* * *

When she got to school she saw a bunch of black vans with the all too familiar black eagle logo on them. She looked around to see if she saw the plane, but she didn't. She knew it was stupid to think that she could see it or that it would be around the school, but she had to look anyways.

Taylor walked over to her best friend, "Hey Kate! What's going on?".

"There was something going on in the main building. There kept on being power outages and then when the lights came back on they started going out one by one. Like someone was going by them one by one and unplugging them."

This situation sounded familiar. Taylor didn't think anything of it. Why should she worry about it? She isn't S.H.I.E.L.D anymore. It's not her problem...but for some reason she found herself worrying.

* * *

After awhile everyone was leaving. Classes were cancelled due to the power outages. Taylor was walking to her car when she noticed that two of those black vans were parked on both sides of her car.

There were people standing by them talking. Why did they look so familiar? She just didn't pay any more attention to it she just walked to her car. She didn't pay any attention to the people talking on the passenger side of her car, even though not only did they look familiar, but did they sound familiar too.

She dropped her keys so she bent down to pick them up and when she stood back up, those five people were staring at her.

She now realized why they were so familiar, it was Coulson and the team.

* * *

**AN: I feel like you guys saw that coming.**


	4. Run-In

Taylor POV

"Skye?" Fitz asked.

"Umm...It's Taylor now."

"When did you change it?" Simmons Asked.

"Two years ago." I looked down at my keys.

"Why?" Ward suddenly piped up and asked.

"Didn't want to have the last name Garret anymore and I figured I should change my first name as well. They both connected me to my past and you know I don't like to think about it much."

"I wonder why?" May said.

"May be nice." Coulson scolded.

"Wait a minute. Your last name was Garret?" Ward asked.

"Oh would you look at the time. I have to go." I started to get my keys, but the next thing I knew was Ward standing in front of my car door so that I couldn't get in.

"What the hell Ward!?"

"Talk." Was all he said.

I put my hand in my pocket maintaining eye contact, and pushed the button on my phone that I need to.

"Ward get out of my way." I stated.

"Not until you talk."

"Look I left SHIELD. I had a chance to come back, but I left so that you guys wouldn't have to worry about me! There was a reason why I did what I did." I argued.

"Is there a problem here?" Kate came over and said. Crap.

"Uhh Kate I need you to not be here at the moment. Why don't you go over by the light post and wait there. I'll be there soon." She listened and left. She knew exactly what had to be done.

"Who's that?" Ward asked.

"My best friend. Now move."

"NO."

"Coulson!?"

"I can't make him move sk- I mean Taylor."

"You're so much help."

"Sorry." He said.

"Please Ward?"

"Nope."

That's when the van came.

"Oh thank gosh!" I said, "Finally."

The team pulled their guns. The side door of the van opened and I ran and jumped in it. I landed in a Spider-man type way and turned around and smiled, then shut the door.

The van pulled up to the light post and Kate got in.

"Took you guys long enough!" I yelled to the driver. His name was Jax.

"Sorry!" Hunter said.

"What did you guys stop for coffee!?" Kate asked.

"No not at all!" The guy in the passenger seat, Brenden, said as he sipped coffee.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"No he just brought that with him. When the emergency lights came on we were playing Monopoly. I was up $1,000 by the way!" Jax said.

"Well sorry. I needed a bit of help. I was being blocked in."

"By what?" Brenden asked drinking more coffee.

"My old team." I stated, "Well a member of it."

"Which one?" Jax

Kate and I looked at each other, "Ummm Ward." I said not knowing how they would react. They aren't big fans of him.

"That idiot!?" Brenden almost choked on his coffee.

"Hey he's not an idiot."

"I just hope we don't have to help that team."

"We probably will. I mean we help rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. We will run into them sooner or later." I stated. Our job not only entails rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D, but we also have to help the teams of the S.H.I.E.L.D when they need help or are in trouble.

"Hopefully later than sooner." Jax said.

We pulled up to my house. I gave Kate my keys and told her to go get my car and was just about to jump out of the van when the help light came on, and it was at my university.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said. It can't be the team. Hopefully not.

"We have to go. It's our job." Brenden so kindly stated.

"I know, I know. Just drive before I change my mind." I said closing the door.

When we got to the university and grabbed our badges, we all jumped out of the van. We heard a loud bang. It sounded like something was thrown into something. We looked at each other grabbed our guns from our holsters and ran towards the sound.

When we came upon it we went around them and came up behind them. It was four HYDRA agents. Great. I knew them. They worked for my Dad.

"Hey Tyler!" I yelled and he turned around.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Daddy's little girl." Tyler said moving his gun from Coulson to my head.

"You always thought that's why I was in HYDRA, but you're wrong."

"Am I really?" He said.

"What about you bro?" I said.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Ohhhh yeah didn't see that coming. Did you?" I said.

"Not possible." Him and his team lowered their guns.

"You looked at your file lately?" I asked.

"I've never looked at my file."

"Exactly. So why don't we put the gun down. You wouldn't want to shoot your sister now would you?" I said.

And that conversation was just enough time for Jax to come up behind him and knock him out. The rest of Tyler's team raised their guns again.

Then there was just an all out fight. Coulson's vans were blown up, people were injured. When the fight ended, we won and the HYDRA team lost.

"What the hell did you turn into Skye?"

I turned around and said, "SWORD."


	5. Who Taylor Mark Really Is

Taylor's POV

"SWORD?" Ward asked.

"Okay guys let's wrap it up!" I turned around and spun my finger in the air.

"Hey Tay! Great job tonight!" Jax came up to me and gave me a high five.

"You too!" I said back.

"Wait Taylor do you have a new team or something?" Coulson asked.

" Seriously! What are you!?" Ward asked.

"I'm an agent."

"Of what? Because it's not of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You guys have never heard of the agency I work for, for a reason. Now I have work to do. My organization will send cars to take you back to S.H.I.E.L.D." I walked to my car after that. I had to get home Tyler was going to start worrying.

" Wait Taylor..." Ward trailed off.

"I'll see you guys around." I said and then walked away.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

When Taylor got home Tyler was pacing the living room, he stopped when Taylor walked in.

"Hey how was your night?" Taylor said plopping down on the couch, looking through the mail.

"Oh you ate dinner, did some laundry, cleaned the apartment, and oh you know worried about you! Where have you been!?" He started yelling at me.

"Look you don't need to know my life!"

Little did they know is that Coulson's team, minus Coulson and May, were outside. They followed Taylor home. The three didn't make it to the van that was supposed to take them back to their S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, The Playground. They were sitting outside listening to what was going on inside the apartment. Luckily they live on the bottom floor, so they didn't have to climb anywhere. Taylor lives right by campus, so it was easy to follow them as well.

"Yes, I would like to know where my fiancé is when her class ended 3 hours ago!" Tyler yelled back.

So you may be confused, yes Taylor is engaged to a Tyler and her brother's name is Tyler.

"Why?"

"Again because you're my fiancé!" Tyler yelled.

"Then you should trust me!" Taylor yelled back.

"I do! I just want to know where you are! And if you're going to be late! What if I wanted to go out tonight!?"

"Then go! If you want to then go!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Bye!" That's when Tyler threw a pillow at her.

"You did not just do that!? That is so immature!"

"Oh yeah is this immature!?" Tyler went over and slapped her.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Oh my gosh. I think he just hit her." Fitz stated.

Taylor went into the bathroom to make sure that she wasn't bleeding. Her nose was. She was just starting to clean it up when she heard a knock on the window next to her.

She opened it and was surprised at what she saw, "What are you guys doing here?" Taylor whispered.

"Well we followed you." Simmons said.

"Why?" Taylor was confused, "I thought you guys hated me."

"We don't hate you. We don't trust you, but we don't hate you." Ward said.

" I may not be good to ask for favors, but could you stand outside my door, Ward? I will admit I'm a little scared to go out there."

"Let me see your nose?" Ward asked and held out his hand.

"Just wait outside my front door please." Taylor smiled and turned.

Ward was left with hand hanging in the air, "Yeah sure no problem."

* * *

When Taylor went back out into their living room, Tyler was standing there with a gun pointed at her, "Hail Hydra Bitch."

Taylor screamed and moved out of the way as he shot two rounds. When he had to reload she screamed at him, "How could you!? I believed you actually loved me!"

"I was sent by your dad to look after you. Make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Such as give up HYDRA secrets."

"Too late! I did that 2 and a 1/2 years ago!" Another shot was fired.

Ward ran in the door with an ICER, "Put the gun down!"

Tyler grabbed Taylor by the throat and held the gun to her head.

Just then Coulson ran through the door, "Put the gun and Skye, Taylor, whatever she's called now, down!"

Just then Tyler pointed the gun at Taylor's thigh.

'_Not this again._' Taylor thought.

"Guys please help!" Taylor yelled.

'_She's so scared. Save her Grant.'_ Ward thought, "You don't want to do this." Ward said, "Do you really think that her dad would want you injuring her or killing her?"

Taylor was crying now, and silently begging not to be hurt.

"Please." Taylor begged.

"That is exactly what my orders are." Tyler said and then he shot her in the thigh. She screamed and fell down, holding her leg.

He ran after he shot her. Coulson ran after Tyler. Ward and Simmons went to Taylor.

"Skye it will be okay." Ward tried to sooth.

"The name is Taylor!"

"Okay we need to get her back to the BUS." Simmons said panicked.

"Okay I'll pick her up and carry her. Taylor, keys?"

""What?" Taylor said through gritted teeth.

"Where are the keys to your car?"

"Counter top in the kitchen. By the sweatshirt."

Ward nodded to Simmons indicating that he wanted her to go get the keys. When she came back with the keys, Ward was already walking out the door. Taylor was losing a lot of blood and they needed to get her to the BUS.

* * *

When they got to the BUS, Coulson was already there and Taylor was losing consciousness.

"Put her on the table." Simmons pointed to the table, "I need to extract the bullet and see how far it went in her leg. Then I can decide what I need to do from there."

"Come on Skye stay with me." Ward whispered to Taylor.

* * *

Taylor has been out cold for the past 5 hours. The team is up in the air. FitzSimmons and Ward are in the med pod with Taylor, Coulson is in his office, and May is in the cockpit.

"Why am I getting a déjà vu moment?" Fitz asked.

"Maybe because we have basically been in the exact same situation before." Ward snapped, "Sorry guys didn't mean to snap." Ward said when he saw FitzSimmons faces after he snapped.

"It's okay. Everyone is under some stress. It's been almost 4 years since we last saw her and that's when you, Ward, fought her." Simmons stated.

"I'm not proud of that," Ward looked at Taylor, "I never wanted to hurt her, not even a scratch. I guess I just got caught up in my anger and the betrayal that it just happened. Now I'm kind of regretting it."

"Why is that, Ward?" Simmons asked.

"What do you mean, Simmons?" Ward turned around and crossed his arms.

"She means, why are you regretting it? She betrayed us and you're regretting it. That doesn't sound like the Grant Ward we know." Fitz stated firmly

"I'm right here you guys." They all heard from the medical bed behind them.

Taylor was trying to sit up and Ward ran over to her and tried to help her. She pulled away at his touch. FitzSimmons looked at each other. They have both noticed that Taylor has been flinching away every time someone came near her.

"Taylor?" Ward asked. She was just staring off into space and then she looked down at her left hand and Ward noticed it, the engagement ring. She took it off and threw it. Then she started sobbing and yelling, "Why!?"

"Taylor?" Ward tried again.

She looked up at him. Red-rimmed eyes, sniffling, "You can call me Skye again, That's how everyone at my agency knows me."

"Yeah what is SWORD, Skye?" Ward paused a moment before saying her actual name.

Skye sighed, "I can get in trouble for telling you."

" Then tell me." Coulson said as he came around the corner, "You want us to trust you, start there. Who do you work for?"

"Strategic World Organization Renewing Division." She said.


	6. Explain

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for delay in updates! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"What does that mean?" Coulson asked.

"It means that my agency helps agencies that have fallen or been taken over. We go rebuild or renew them." Skye explained.

"How did they find out about you?" Ward asked.

"You don't need to know that. So drop it." Skye said sternly.

"So how did you get out of prison?" Fitz crossed his arms and asked.

"Hmmmm." Skye looked at Coulson, "Well , I had a choice to either stay at

S.H.I.E.L.D or become a civilian."

"Aanndd you picked to be a civilian?" Ward asked.

"Obviously." Skye said in her 'duh' voice.

"But technically you didn't. You're an agent of S.W.O.R.D." Simmons brought everyone's attention.

"Nooooo, really!?" Skye asked sarcastically, "Now help me up."

Skye tried to stand up, but Ward stood up protectively and pushed her back down, "No you don't. You were shot...again."

"Duh, I know that. I was taught at S.W.O.R.D to be able to fight while injured." Skye said ruin to get up again, only to be pushed back down by Ward again.

"Well you're not fighting right now, so there's no reason for you to stand up." Ward stated.

"Do you you take a break at all?" Simmons asked.

"Nope. I'm mind of dead set on helping S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why?" May asked. It was the first time skye had heard her speak since she walked in the med pod a few minute ago.

"I owe them and you guys." Skye said playing with the blanket on top of her.

"Well just rest. Now it's late, everyone out. Get some sleep." Simmons said ushering everyone out of the med pod.

* * *

3:00 a.m

Ward was standing outside the med pod. He couldn't sleep and when he went to get some water he couldn't help, but check up on Skye.

He was hiding behind the wall by the window. She was awake so he didn't want her to see him, but he had to sneeze.

"Hello?" Skye had heard a sneeze and it startled her a bit.

"Hey." Ward said emerging from behind the wall.

"Uhhhh, hey?"

"Why'd you say it like a question?" Ward asked.

"Oh you know, wondering why you are creeping?" Skye crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd check on you. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Ward asked.

"None of your business.."

"Fine." Ward said turning to leave.

"Wait..."

Ward turned around and looked at her, "yeah?"

"Im sorry. I just feel so stupid."

"Skye you're not stupid."

"I should've known about Tyler."

"Mayb he was just a good agent." Ward suggested.

"But I lived in the Sam apartment with him do over a year, I feel like I should've known." Skye seemed stressed.

"Skye he's gone now."

"I know..." She trailed off.

"You, Uhhhh, want some water?" Ward offered.

"Sure." Skye smiled.

* * *

Ward and Skye a length next three hours talking and Skye explained everything about HYDRA and Garret.

At one point Ward tried giving Skye hug, but she pulled away.

"Sorry." Ward said.

Instead of accepting the apology she pulled him down and kissed him.


	7. The Truth

**Okay so I obviously haven't updated in awhile...Okay that is an under statement. I haven't updated in like 2 months. Sorry about that! So here is Chapter 7: Truth! Enjoy! Review! Thanks guys!**

* * *

The next morning Coulson went down to check in Skye, but found Skye and Ward. Ward was sitting in a chair facing Skye's bed with his head on her bed and he was holding her hand. Skye was on her side Ward, her left arm under her head and her right hand holding Ward's.

They were both fast asleep and Coulson hated to have to wake them up, but he had to know more about this S.W.O.R.D. that Skye was involved with and Simmons wanted to learn more about why Skye flinched anyone except Ward came near her or and pulled away.

* * *

As soon as Coulson walked through the door, Ward woke up because the guy would wake up to things like feathers doing sign language to each other. It's scary to be honest.

"Hey Ward" Coulson greeted.

"Sir." Ward stood up.

"How long has she been asleep?" Coulson asked him.

Ward looked at his watch then answered, "Since 6:30 this morning, sir."

It was now 10:30 on Saturday morning. On the weekends, Coulson let everyone sleep in and he doesn't make them get up unless it's urgent, like if they were to have another mission urgent.

Today was different though. Skye was back...

"Okay." Coulson said to Ward then looked down at Skyw and gently shook her, "Skye." She didn't answer, so he tried again, "Skye." Again no answer.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Ward asked.

"I don't know. SKYE!?"

"Would you not yell! Damn!"

"Sorry, but you weren't waking up." Coulson said.

"You okay?" Ward asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Skye said as she pushed herself up.

"Anyway, sorry to wake you but Simmons wants to talk to you as well as me."

"Yeah sure." Skye said casually.

"Hello Skye!" Simmons came in being her same old peppy self.

"Geez!" Skye closed her eyes, "I don't know how you are so peppy all the time!" Skye said leaning her head on the back of Burney she was currently on and hoping to get off of soon.

Ward got a look on his face and Could in noticed.

"I'll be back." Ward said clenching his jaw.

Coulson followed.

* * *

"Ward!" Coulson yelled after him after he had followed him down the hallway far enough so Simmons and Skye wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah?" Ward turned around.

"You want to explain to me what that was about?"

"I need to go get a shower." Ward said looking Coulson straight in the eyes tryin not to give away that he was lying.

"Haha. Yeah like I'll believe that. That was a nice try though."

"What? It's true." Ward stated still holding his ground.

"Ward, come on. We both know you. And I saw your face when you walked out."

Ward let out a sigh, "Okay fine. It's just weird having her back." Ward explained, "It's just like old times when she was living with us and lying...about everything."

Could in looked at him and could tell that he was hurt. It was Tim to tell th team whether Skye wanted them to know or not, "I want you and the rest of the team upstairs now."

"Does that include Skye, Sir?"

"Although I hate saying it, but she isn't apart of our team anymore...so no."

"Okay."

* * *

Simmons was talking to Skye when Ward walked in.

"Hey Could in wants us upstairs now." Ward gave Simmons a look to let her know that Skye was not invited.

"Okay, coming." Simmons looked at Skye, "I'll be back."

"Okay." Skye stated.

When Simmons and Ward left and Skye thought that they were out of earshot Skye said to herself, "And then there was one..."

What she didn't know was that Ward had heard her and it broke his heart to...

* * *

When everyone was upstairs,Coulson began.

"Okay so there is a reason why Skye dis what she did."

"Aaand?" Triplett crossed his arms.

"Well two actually." Coulson stated.

"What are they!?" Fitz asked eagerly.

"Well one is, there was a chip implanted in Skye's head that made her think and do things that we wouldn't normally do."

"Garret is capable of that?" Ward asked. He was a bit confused.

"No. But Raina is."

"Is it out?" Simmons asked concerned.

"Yes."

"Now what's the second?" Fitz asked.

"You guys know how I always say that I would do anything for family?" They all shook their heads.

Coulson put Skye's file down on the table and said, "Look at that if you want, but I will tell you this...John Garret is Skye's father."

* * *

**Well there you go! Now as I was writings this I was thinking...Is there any character from the team that you would like to see more of? Let me know! **

**Thanks! **

**-S**


End file.
